


I Want This, I Want Us, I Want You

by waknatious



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Divergent, Canon Related, Canon Universe, F/F, SuperCat Secret Santa, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waknatious/pseuds/waknatious
Summary: My SuperCat Secret Santa gift for @badwolfkaily :)  Merry Christmas in July, dear!There were two prompt choices:1. Some sort of canon divergent, slow burn, rescue mission, fluffy, angsty fanfic.2. Cat almost dies and it makes both her and Kara realize their feelings for each other so they decide to act on them.I chose the second one, 'cause tbh it started writing itself on day 1, lol
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 22
Kudos: 78
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	I Want This, I Want Us, I Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfkaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/gifts).



> Disclaimer!! (no not the one you're used to, I couldn't give two $#!+s about that)  
> I HAVE NEVER WATCHED THIS SHOW  
> I've only read fics, seen clips, and followed the gif sets on Tumblr. I truly hope I've done this justice in any case, as this is my second favorite ship ever.  
> Enjoy!  
> (and pleeeease be kind.... :)

**I Want This...**

**I Want Us...**

**I Want You**

For @badwolfkaily

Slow motion. The town car lurched sideways for a moment, and then gravity went away as the giant sedan went airborne. Part of her was aware of the fact that her head had just violently collided with the left window and that she was going to lose consciousness, but with the way time was moving right now, that seemed like something she’d deal with later. Right now, she was oddly fascinated with the way the drinkware and ice cubes from the mini-bar were tumbling and spinning through the zero-G version of reality in the backseat of the vehicle. She was weightless. It felt oddly freeing.

She’d been weightless before. Well, nearly. But there had been a pair of strong arms around her then. Strong and firm, yet gentle and soft somehow, belying the steel beneath.

There was nothing soft or gentle about the backseat’s center console when she landed on it and felt her body collapse around it.

  
  
  


Lightning speed. The wind tore at her hair. Not that there was really any possibility of actual tearing, but it was trying.

She felt like she’d never flown so fast in her life. 

Kara had felt it when it happened; a part of her had never let go of Cat Grant, and she thought it never would. If she flew fast enough, maybe … _Oh Rao, what happened??_

  
  
  


Alex took a deep breath as her hand hovered over the comms console in front of her and closed her eyes for a moment. She let it go, taking a quick glance around the room for eavesdroppers, and flipped the switch for full duplex satellite link. 

“Kara, it’s Alex.”

A roaring, whooshing noise flooded the comms, and then, “WHAT HAPPENED WHERE IS SHE??”

Alex winced and turned the volume down two notches. “Whoa, hang-on-hang-on, I haven't even told you yet, wha-”

“I FELT IT!!” Kara shouted above the roar.

“You what now?” asked Alex, “... oh.”

“Her heartbeat! Oh Rao, Alex… it went from a million beats a minute to very, very slow so quickly… Alex _what happened??_ ”

“How Kara… from that far…” The roar of white noise still flooded the room over the console’s speakers. “Kara, I can barely understand you - there’s so much wind in your comms!”

“I’M FLYING!!”

“You don’t even know where you’re _going_ Ka-”

“ALEX I ASKED YOU WHERE SHE IS! IF YOU DON’T TELL ME I’LL-”

“OK-Okaaaaay!! She’s at DC General, 2nd ward, third floor… I don’t know what room…. Are you okay, Kara? I wasn’t expecting quite this level-”

The roaring stopped quite abruptly.

“Kara?” asked Alex one more time.

But the link was dead.

  
  
  


Through a haze of pain, Cat Grant was dimly aware that she’d come to on a gurney. Actually it was the bang of the legs collapsing as it was slammed up into an ambulance that roused her. There were people talking… talking about… her? Her head hurt. GODS it hurt… worse than the worst hangover she’d ever had, and that was saying something. There was another loud “whump” as the door to the back of the ambulance closed. It made her wince inwardly, and then there was someone in her face.

“Miss Grant? Miss Grant can you hear me? My name’s Mike and I’m a paramedic.”

She tried to form words but they wouldn’t come. Odd, and frustrating for someone in her line of work, accustomed to speaking and commanding, and here was this peasant, gibbering away. This “Mike” person was a blurry ghost of a thing, hovering between her and the very, very bright lights above. The vehicle lurched forward and sirens began to wail. The gurney clanged into the back doors.

“For Christ’s sake, Sandra, take it easy! I don’t even have this thing locked down yet!” said Mike.

“Delta Charlie Three, en route,” was the only reply from up front, and some unintelligible voice crackled back over the radio.

“It’s okay if you can’t talk - you’re pretty banged up,” Mike said, “but you’re gonna be okay. We’ve got you. I’m going to give you something for the pain, okay?”

She managed to blink and nod slightly, and then the cool, glistening glow of morphine sent her sailing away.

  
  
  


As she roared through the sky, a voice in her head was screaming _NNOOOooooooo!!!! Oh, Cat… No!_ and _Carter! Where’s Carter?? Oh Rao… Cat!!_ She had to be okay. She had to be okay.

She had to be okay.

Had to.

She noticed distractedly how quickly tears dried on her face at mach two.

  
  
  


Alex considered dispatching a “cleaner” from the DC office. Sometimes when Kara was… like this, her caution went out the window, and things needed to be… contained. She knew that Kara still had feelings for Cat, but this reaction - this was straight up panic. Her sister was nearly out of her mind with worry. A voice from the doorway startled her.

“How is she?” asked Brainy.

“Kara? Or Cat?”

“Either? Both?”

“Cat’s in the ICU waiting on surgery. Probable concussion. Broken arm. Collapsed right lung possibly - broken ribs for sure. Kara is… I don’t know. She’s probably sonic-booming peoples’ windows out on her way to DC.”

“Want me to contact the DC office for you? Or arrange DEO transport?” asked Brainy.

“Already booked it,” said Alex, “I’m wheels up in twenty minutes.”

  
  
  


Kara began sizing up the DC General building from a half mile away as she slowed her approach. 

_Parking… lobby… 1… 2…. 3 - There. That’s the third floor. There’s a window… I could… hmmm..._

She arrived like a force of nature. The final sonic boom as she decelerated to the front of the building turned heads. She paid them no mind as she alighted upon the arched drive and marched to the sliding doors at the main entrance. The motion-activated panels dutifully slid aside as she approached, and with one glance at the look on her face, so did every person in the lobby.

She strode through DC General with single-minded purpose, passing the front desk where wide-eyed looks followed her to the bank of elevators behind it. Gasps. Whispers… _Supergirl!_ Tunnel vision. Nothing mattered. Nothing other than reaching the ward desk on the third floor. There had been the temptation to smash in a window at the south end of the hall for a beeline to Cat Grant’s room, but there was just enough awareness on her part to know that spraying broken glass all over a hospital ward was probably ill-advised. The building was old, its windows small, and she’d have probably taken a few bricks out with the glass. She really didn’t know what room she was in anyway… what was she going to do? Break down a bunch of doors too until she found her? _Get your head together Supergirl._

The doors of the elevator slid open, revealing three hospital staff members who gasped and froze when they saw who was waiting. No one moved for several heartbeats.

Kara huffed in annoyance. “May I?”

 _‘Sorry’_ s and ‘ _Excuses-me’_ s were muttered as the trio gathered their wits and cleared the cab. She punched the button for the third floor and huffed again while the doors closed with excruciating slowness, nurses and interns tilting their heads and peering through the diminishing gap in the doors with wide eyes.

Up, up, and away as it were.

_Rao, has there ever been a slower elevator??_

The cab finally dinged 3, and she made for the central desk. Not two steps out, her right hip collided with a gurney and buried the side rails of it in a wall. She winced and looked back at it apologetically but didn’t let it slow her down.

“Cat Grant’s room,” she demanded as she approached the nursing station, the gurney forgotten and her impatience rising yet again.

The older woman behind the desk looked her up and down, and raised an eyebrow. “May I help you _miss?_ ” she asked, clearly not impressed or intimidated.

“I SAID… Cat Grant’s _ROOM!!_ ” and she accentuated the last syllable by smacking her hands on the countertop. Which, well, you know……. shards and chips of formica spun through the air and a piece of decorative metal trim clattered to the floor.

“Oh, I’m so sorry… I just…. Please, where is she? Please?” Kara pleaded, her cheeks tinged crimson with embarrassment. 

Nurse Hammond brushed two dark green chips of the countertop off her scrubs and shook her head. “Miss Grant will be out of surgery in a few hours, and I’m sorry, but she’ll be back in the ICU for several days after that, and there are no visitors in my ICU. Again, I’m sorry.”

Kara sank to her knees right then and there. The adrenaline left her and she sobbed. The tears came freely and she made no effort to hold them in or move from that position for quite a while, regardless of the gawking stares and wary glances of the visitors surrounding her.

  
  
  


The fog refused to clear. She felt ...plastic?… on her arms like spiderwebs, on her face making her skin sticky and sweaty, suffocating. And the smell… antiseptic? The lights were too bright. Something sounded like talking and she couldn’t make it resolve into anything real. Like she was under water. It was infuriating.

Pain. Coiling around parts of her body like a swarm of eels in an inky backwater, hidden under the murk of the anesthesia, but very much there nonetheless. 

The bright lights began to fade and she descended once again into the thoughtless black. Some time later, as if time were a thing that mattered anymore, she dreamed.

Weightless again.

Flying.

Terrified and safe and secure and loved.

  
  
  


She had not been ready for this… tubes, wires, monitors… and the deathly calm of it. She stood with her arms rigid at her sides and peered as best she could, through two panes of security glass and a clear plastic tent, at the tiny figure on the hospital bed stubbornly clinging to life.

“Hi Kara.”

She’d known her sister was approaching as soon as she stepped off the elevator. “Alex… you didn’t tell me it was this bad.”

“I didn’t know everything when I talked to you,” Alex replied quietly, “and you killed your comms.”

“Yeah, I…” Kara began, then winced to herself and sighed.

“You threw them away again, didn’t you.”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

Alex came and stood next to her, trying to peer through the same narrow window on the door. “Do we know anything yet?”

“She’s stable.”

“That’s good… I mean, no… well, yeah, I… yeah that’s good to hear.” Alex looked at the frown of concentration and determination on her sister’s face and looked away again with a sigh of her own, not really knowing what to say next. For the entirety of the two hour supersonic flight over here she’d been trying to figure out what to say, but hadn’t come up with any good touchy-feely stuff, and didn’t even know if that was what Kara was going to need from her.

“Look, you’re going to be here for awhile aren’t you… I should plan for the fact that any upcoming ops are going to be done without any ‘super-backup’?”

“I don’t know.”

“Just looking at you, I do.”

“Alex, she looks so small and weak. I can’t leave her looking like this… I can’t leave her in this state.”

“So, you do know.”

“Yeah, I guess I do. I’m sorry.” Kara pivoted back to the nearby wall and crossed her arms, closing her eyes for a moment to center herself. She opened them to Alex looking at her expectantly. “And I broke a bed… and a wall… and a desk, and... I yelled at everybody and I scared them,” she said, biting her lip apologetically.

Alex smiled reassuringly. “Honestly, I was expecting worse. Don’t worry I’ll take care of it.”

Kara smiled back at her sister, but her bottom lip trembled.

“Thank you, Alex. I love you.”

“And you know that I love you too, Kara. That’s why I’m here.”

Kara’s face broke then. The tremble in her lip intensified and she surged forward into Alex’s arms, letting loose a mighty sob and freeing her tears. Alex wrapped her up and squeezed with all the support she could send into the embrace.

“I’m still in love with her,” Kara whispered through her tears.

Alex closed her eyes and let out a long breath. “I know, Kara.” She pulled back and cupped Kara’s cheek with one hand, smiling sadly. “And I’m sorry it took something like this for you to admit it to yourself.”

  
  
  


The days passed slowly. Before long it had been a week. Alex had stayed a few days to get Kara set up in one of the local DEO safehouses in the northeast corner of Arlington. She’d even sent off for a few toiletries and a couple changes of clothes for her. Kara had no idea who’d gone to her place and rifled through her stuff to pick out things for her, but she was grateful to whomever it was regardless. At least at the end of a long day she had sweats and tshirts and tennis shoes.

The supersuit vs. civies thing was kind of a pain, but given that she’d shown up at the hospital in full Supergirl regalia, she obviously couldn’t start hanging around Cat’s room as Kara Danvers. She was Supergirl there, every day, and that’s just the way it would have to be. The staff had gotten used to her presence and mostly left her alone, and she’d almost patched things up with Nurse Hammond by now. The woman still glared at her every morning, especially when a carpenter had showed up to replace the front counter at the third floor nurses’ station. There had been thin plastic tarps all around to control the dust, it was noisy, and everyone’s systems were disrupted for a full day. Kara apologized to everyone in the ward multiple times, and things were back to normal now, mostly. Today, Nurse Hammond had actually looked up from the folders she was flipping through and muttered “Supergirl” with a semi-polite nod in greeting.

Baby steps.

All she did every day was sit in Cat’s room on a grossly uncomfortable vinyl couch thing off to one side, alternately reading, scrolling her iPad, and thinking.

Lots of thinking. About what to say.

So much to say. 

_But how to say it, Cat? How can I say these things to you? You hurt me._

  
  
  


Carter had begun to join her in the afternoons. It was really good to see him again. It had taken him all of two visits to get over his star-struckness of being in the same room with Supergirl. He was starting to get curious about why she was there every day, when the whole world was full of people who probably needed saving.

“So, I guess you care about my mom a whole lot, huh.”

“Yes Carter, I do.”

“So much that you’re like, ignoring everyone else?”

Kara grinned. “I’m not ignoring you Carter, we’re having a nice conversation.”

“You know what I mean K-... Supergirl.”

“ _Excuse me??_ ”

“I said you know what I mean…”

“No Carter, _you_ know _what I mean!_ You were just about to call me by another name?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody.”

“So.” Kara closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath, expelling it quickly and fixing Carter with the best glare she could realistically contrive. “You know my name.”

“Yeah. Mom uses it when she sees you on TV sometimes. Not always, just, like, when she’s upset or worried about what you’re doing or whatever,” he explained. “I don’t think she knows when she does it - it just comes out.” His eyes went back to the racing game on his phone. “It didn’t take too much for me to put two and two together.”

“Well, you’ve always been pretty smart,” said Kara with a wink, and Carter’s ears immediately turned redder than Krypton’s sun.

“Thanks,” he muttered under his breath, and scooted back in the seat a bit, suddenly self-conscious and awkward, as young boys are around pretty girls.

“Oh Carter,” Kara said with a light laugh, and gently bopped his shoulder with her fist. But her mirth subsided fairly quickly when she thought about what he’d just revealed.

“So your mom watches me on TV huh?”

“Yeah, pretty sure she cares about you a lot too.”

“Oh? And what makes you say that?”

Carter pulled a face. “Uh, do we have to talk about this stuff?”

“You started this conversation, young man.”

“Ugh. Fine,” he said, and put his phone in his jacket pocket. “So you remember when you had that thing with Reign and you got like, totally wrecked? That looked really bad.”

“Yes, I remember.”

“Mom got so scared. She was watching the news footage, and there were helicopters and smoke and stuff, and like, this crater where you hit the ground… it was spooky, and, and then they said no one was sure where you were…” His voice broke and he turned his head to wipe a small tear from one of his eyes self-consciously.

Kara put a quieting hand on his arm. “And you were scared, huh? I’m sorry - I’m sure the news was really playing it up.”

“Yeah,” said Carter. “I was pretty freaked out, but mom.... she like, dropped her coffee on the rug in the family room, and… she got all shaky… and that’s one of the times she said your name. And she started crying.” Carter raised his eyes when Kara didn’t respond, but hers were locked on the bed across the room, her jaw rigid, and her lips set in a firm line. He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet a little.

When there was still no response, he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and went back to the racing sim. ‘Pikes Peak - Rain’ wasn’t going to beat itself.

  
  
  


Another weekday morning.

Cat stirred on the hospital bed with a pained “Nnnggg…” There was a shuffling sound to her left.

“Well, hello Miss Grant…” said a cheerful and familiar voice.

Remembering what it felt like the last two times she’d tried to move, Cat carefully and slowly turned her head. “K..Kara?”

Kara… Supergirl... looked down at the suit she was wearing, blue and red and emblazoned with its regal _S_ , and then back at Cat with a smirk. “Yes Cat, I’m here.”

Cat chuckled, which obviously hurt, and she groaned. “I’ve missed you Kierra…” she said, chuckling yet again. “Oww…” she sighed. “But what are you doing here?”

“Sshhhhh… you should go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Babysitting little old me? You shouldn’t. You’re Supergirl… don’t you have, ostensibly, a whole world to save? I’m obviously not going anywhere,” Cat said and tried to move her arms in some sort of gesture. “Ow.” Her eyes were heavy. The medical machinery, sensing her status as “awake”, delivered another dose of morphine. Cat’s eyes nearly rolled back in her head with bliss. “Oh wow... they have really good drugs here…”

Kara stood and walked to the bed. “I’m not leaving, Cat.” She gently took the older woman’s left hand, careful not to jostle the IV or the heart rate monitor on her finger. “I’m staying right here.”

“Ok, why? But… thank y-” replied Cat, but she was interrupted by a coughing fit. “Ow. ow. owwww….”

“Shhhh… sleep Cat. You need to heal.”

“Okay…” said Cat, already struggling to keep her eyes open. “I’ve missed you, and I have so much to tell you.” The last trailed off with almost a whisper as she drifted away again.

_And I have so much to tell you too, Cat._

  
  
  


“Are we ever going to have this talk, Kara Zor-El?” 

She collected the three greasy paper plates from around the coffee table and stuffed them under the lid of the now empty pizza box. Three weeks later and Cat Grant was feeling nearly whole. Itchy though, in both the literal and figurative senses… this “safehouse” place was primitive, run down, and it stank of men. It set her on edge. It didn’t have a liquor cabinet either. She wanted to leave, but their lives were on hold - for several reasons.

First of all, the FBI had reason to believe that the incident with her motorcade was an attempt on her life. She was living in hiding. Every fiber of her being screamed at her daily about that. Grants were not the kind of people who waited in the shadows for other people to solve their problems. But, the FBI was the FBI, and she couldn’t very well take over the investigation herself, as much as she might want to. She certainly felt safe with her current "bodyguard" in any case.

Secondly, she… needed help. Again, infuriating. But Kara was a kind, solicitous, and gentle nurse. Much better than that old bat at the hospital. With her arm in a cast and under doctor’s orders for limited movement while her ribs finished healing, the basic tasks of everyday life, like showering, doing her hair, even just putting on a shirt, were much easier with a second set of hands.

Kara picked up the pizza box, napkins, and extra parmesan packets and headed down the back hall toward the trash bins outside without a word. Cat heard the door open and then close again, and she knew that Kara would check on Carter before coming back.

“You good in here, buddy?”

Cat couldn’t hear the responses, just Kara’s side of the conversation.

“If you’re heading to bed, does that mean you have that essay done?”

A pause.

“Oh, yeah? Okay.” 

Another. 

“That’s fine, okay. Well, just show it to me and your mom in the morning. Did you brush all that pepperoni out of your teeth?”

Laughter.

“Ew, I don’t need to hear about what you spit in the sink, Carter, that’s gross!” 

More laughter, from both of them, and another quiet pause.

“Oh… um, okay sure.”

There was a long pause, followed by “Goodnight, Carter,” and the sound of Kara gently closing the bedroom door.

Kara walked back into the room with a shy smile on her face. “He asked for a hug, and if I would tuck him in… it was adorable,” she beamed. She sat on the couch next to Cat and rubbed her hands on her thighs with a silly grin on her face. “I feel like such a mom right now!”

That was all Cat could stand anymore. This waiting. This stasis. Horrible. She reached out, grabbed the back of Kara’s neck and crashed their lips together.

Kara squeaked.

This was the third and final thing. Something had blossomed in the hospital, and life between them was new now. But it was tied to this time. This place. This stupid hiding-in-a-bunker life they were living. They were playing house and they both knew it, but both steadfastly avoiding the necessary conversations. Neither of them could leave this place, because neither of them could bear the thought of this ending. That stopped now. It was time to take charge again. It was time to be Cat Grant.

Kara, having recovered from her initial surprise, kissed her back fervently. She attempted to wrap her arms around Cat and pull her closer, having forgotten in the moment about the ribs, and it was Cat’s turn to squeak. It was more of a whimper really, and she pulled back, placing her hand on Kara’s chest. “Ow.”

“You say that a lot. I think it’s your favorite word now,” Kara said with a smile. “I’m sorry, I got carried away.” Her eyes were glassy and she glanced down to Cat’s mouth. “That was a nice surprise.”

“I’ve got a better one,” said Cat.

“Better than that??”

Cat laughed. “Yes.” She cleared her throat and looked down to gather both of Kara’s hands in her one good one. “I’m moving back to National City.”

“You’re _what??_ ”

“I’m finished with DC,” she said. “I wanted to see if I could do this. I dove in. I’ve treaded water for a while now. I’m bored with it. I’m ready to get back to the things that matter to me.” She let go of Kara’s hand and trailed a finger up the side of her arm… across her collarbone… up her neck, grabbing her chin lightly and caressing her bottom lip with her thumb. “God, you’re a pretty little thing…”

Kara pulled her face back, blushing. “Stop that. You make me sound like a stupid little girl.”

“You’re not a stupid little girl Kara, and you never have been. I knew the day I hired you that you would become very important to me… I had no idea how important though.”

Kara grinned a little, but she was still pouting.

“Kara, remember the night we spent together? The night before I left? When you came over begging me to reconsider?”

“Of course,” Kara replied, “can you honestly think I wouldn’t? Cat, that was the best night of my life… and the worst. It meant the world to me.”

“It meant the world to me too.”

“You left, Cat.” Kara stood and began to pace. “You indulged my silly crush, took what you wanted for a night, and left.”

“Kara…”

“YOU LEFT, CAT!”

“Kara!” she whisper-shouted. She widened her eyes and gestured with her head back toward the hallway. Kara covered her face with her hands and let a sob escape. Cat stood too, and closed the distance between them, sliding her non-cast--covered arm around the girl’s waist.

“While you slept, Kara” she began, “I talked to you. I was never sure if you heard me and indulged me, or honestly slept through the whole thing, but I guess I know now.” She hummed to herself softly. “I still remember every word I said.”

> _Oh, Kara Kara… why did you have to come here tonight. Why?_
> 
> _You’ve almost convinced me… what if I could have this?_
> 
> _What if I could have you? You, my sweet sweet Kara… my little angel from another world. I could drown in you… the sound of you, the look of you, the feel of your skin…. Oh Kara you make me young._
> 
> _But I’m not young, am I, love? I am almost old enough to be your mother… twice divorced, angry, bitter… you deserve so much better than I._
> 
> _You’ve so much to live, so much to do. Your future is so very bright._
> 
> _Oh Kara, I can’t stay. I can’t._
> 
> _I can’t do this to you._
> 
> _I will try this thing across the world… I will run away and try to forget this._
> 
> _But my dear sweet Kara…_
> 
> _Always know that I will want to come back to you._

“I heard none of that,” said Kara, wide-eyed and breathing quickly.

“I’m coming back, Kara,” said Cat. “ I had a conversation with POTUS and the Chief of Staff about it right before I got in the car before… before… all of this.” She looked into Kara’s disbelieving eyes and smiled. “I’m coming back, and I’m starting a new project - a magazine. I’m going to be in National City full time and I want you with me. With you by my side we will be unstoppable.”

Kara sniffed and wiped the pooled tears from beneath her eyes. “You’re a force of nature, a queen… _the_ queen - unstoppable with or without me.”

“Oh, you cute little flatterer…”

“Caaaat…” Kara whined.

She took Kara’s right hand and carefully guided it to her hip, holding it there.

“I want this…” She kissed the side of her jaw. “I want us,” she said, her eyes darkening. “I want _you_ , Kara Zor-El.”

“And I want you, Catherine Jane Grant,” Kara replied in a near whisper.

“Hmmm… oh my,” said Cat in a dark and sultry voice. She released her hold on the young blonde and sauntered toward the hallway. She paused at the darkened opening and looked back over her shoulder. “You want…” she glanced down to her own ass and back up, “... this?”

Kara bit her lip and held her breath, bobbing her head several times enthusiastically.

“Come and get it, Supergirl.”

  
  


_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas in July! This was a lot of fun to write, and it flowed a lot more easily than I thought it would. NGL.... I like it.  
> It was waaaay longer than I thought it would be though, so there are some things in it that are a little too quick for me. tbh I'll probably edit this a couple more times. :)  
> Hope you liked it enough to leave a nice comment or two.  
> Love you all,  
> xxoo  
> W


End file.
